Incredible
by JelloFanatic123
Summary: Sequel to Injured. So if you haven't read it you might want to so you don't get confused! Jane finally gets the chance to convince Lisbon to go to dinner with him. Filled with surprises and totally fluffy! Jane/Lisbon!


AN: Hey yall! I got a ton of reviews on Injured saying that I should write a sequel! So if you haven't read Injured you might want to so your not confused! Sorry this took so long! I've actually have had it written for a while now but have just been so buisy that I haven't posted it! Hope you all like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Mentalist but does it count if I imagine it was? Nope, didn't think so. Darnit!

Inc**red**ible

It had been two weeks since Lisbon had gotten her cast off. It had been two weeks of Jane wanting to ask Lisbon out to dinner but never getting a chance. Whenever he would try to ask her either she would get a call, or Van Pelt, Cho, or Rigsby would interrupt them with latest news of a case, or he would just coward out. Today was the day that he decided he would ask. He was sick of all the interruptions and having to wait to spend another night with her. He wasn't going to give up this time. Ever since that night when she broke her leg and he went to her apartment, he couldn't keep his mind off of her. He wanted a repeat of that night and he was going to convince her that she wanted the same.

"Please, Lisbon?"

"No,"

"Pretty please, with sugar on top?"

"Jane," Lisbon said in a warning tone and then proceeded walking into her office.

"Come on, it's just dinner and a movie that's all! The night you broke your leg it seemed like you were having a good time," he coaxed shutting the office door behind him.

"I was," she said hesitantly, walking over to her desk and sitting down, "But a dinner and a movie isn't a typical colleague thing to do."

He walked over to her and stood right near her desk. "Neither was me coming over to your apartment, making dinner for you and then watching TV. I'm not asking you to come with me as a colleague, I'm asking you as a friend. Friends go to dinner and to movies all the time, why can't we?"

"Because…"

"Because what? You don't have a good enough reason to get out of this, my dear! Live a little for once!"

"Fine, I guess dinner and a movie can't hurt! Pick me up at 7," she grumbled.

"As you wish!" He replied bowing, deserving him a slap in the arm from Lisbon.

"Don't push it. You're lucky I agreed," she teased when he was exiting the office. Both were left smiling to themselves the rest of the day.

~*~

Why was she so nervous? She shouldn't be. It was just a dinner and a movie between friends right? Then why was she having such a hard time picking out an outfit? She didn't know whether or not to dress up. She had no clue what Jane had planned so at the moment she was debating between two outfits lying on her bed.

"Those dark blue jeans and the emerald top will be fine Lisbon!" Jane said through the door startling Lisbon.

"Damn it Jane, how did you get into my house?" She said quickly pulling on her emerald blouse and jeans. She opened the door and stepped out, glaring. The only response to her question was a beaming smile grazing his lips and a shoulder shrug.

"Absolutely stunning!" A small blush came a crossed Lisbon's cheeks.

"You're early, and how did you know which outfits I was debating on wearing?"

"Lucky guess, ready?" He replied while quickly changing the subject. He felt that if they didn't get out of the bedroom door way soon, he might not be able to control some of his actions and that definitely would complicate his night with Lisbon.

"Lets go," Lisbon said grabbing her purse and making sure she locked the front door behind them.

~*~

"Will you just tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. It's a surprise! I'll ruin it if I tell you. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. Listen to the music!" He turns up the radio.

"Fine," She sits back letting the soft music release the unwanted tension in her body. Jane smiled at this but decided not to comment.

A while later, after some mild chit chat and Lisbon had counted that eighteen songs had past, she started to wonder where he was taking her. All the restaurants and movie theaters that she knew about were nowhere in sight. The sight out the windows was just a few houses now and then and a whole bunch of trees and grass.

"Where are we going? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"We're almost there. Just be patient, woman,"

"We've been driving for almost an hour and there's no sign of civilization. How can I be patient?"

"Are you always this cranky when you go out with someone?"

"Hmmph. No I'm not. It's just you that makes me cranky when you don't tell me where we're going."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"I thought you said that we were going to dinner and a movie. That's what I agreed to."

"I lied." She looked over at him quizzically and he started to laugh. "We're here!"

"Jane, this is just some small empty park. Why are we here?"

"You'll see in a minute!"

"Great, more waiting," he looked at her and smiled and then quickly grabbed her hand to stop her in her tracks. Her skin felt warm against his and she didn't flinch away, which he took as a good sign.

"Close your eyes." He stated.

"Why?" She asked quizzically. Was this some kind of prank?

"I can't show you the surprise until you close your eyes. Once your eyes are closed I'll lead you the rest of the way!"

"Is this another one of your trust games? Cause I'm really not in the mood. I just want to eat. If I knew we would have taken a detour from all the restaurants in the area I would have eaten before we came."

"I promise. No tricks, what-so-ever!" He smiled even brighter. Damn the man and his smile that could make you give into anything he asked of you.

"Fine," She said finally giving into his brilliant smile and closing her eyes. He grabbed her hand again  
and led her carefully down a few steps and what seemed to her like a grassy area.

"Okay. Open your eyes and be amazed!"

"Oh my…" She said when she opened her eyes. She was greeted by a red and white checkered picnic blanket spread out on to an open field full of green grass and beautiful wild flowers surrounding them, "Jane… this is… this is amazing!" She said in awe, trying to find the right words to describe this beautiful scenery in front of her.

"I told you you would be amazed!"

"Don't gloat!" She said playfully slapping him on the arm.

He then sat down on the picnic blanket, quickly pulling her down with him because he had forgotten that their hands were still entwined. This resulted them falling down onto the blanket together in a heep of tangled limbs. Lisbon quickly entangled herself from him and sat beside him, a blush creeping up on both of their faces. He blamed the fact that some how her smile always made him forget what was going on around him.

"Sorry about that," reaching into the picnic basket, which was now in the middle of the two of them, he pulled out a bottle of wine, "Would you care for some wine, my dear?"

"Yes please," She giggled. Jane had thought that that had been the most amazing sound he had heard from her. "So this was your big plan? Trick me into thinking that we were going to the movies and instead, bringing me to an amazing place like this and making and packing a picnic dinner. You're not trying to seduce me are you?" she said winking at him and smiling.

"How could that have possibly crossed your mind? I would never seduce a woman like you over a meal," He faked a look of hurt but Lisbon was too clever to fall for it.

"Lets eat shall we? I'm starved!" she said reaching into the basket with her hands and only to be taken out again when Jane pulled the basket away.

"Uh-un. I still have some secrets up my sleeve and you can't look in the basket. Here we can start with the salads first." He grabbed to bowls of fresh greens and vegetables out of the picnic basket along with some forks and Lisbon's favorite salad dressing, creamy Italian.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know what my favorite salad dressing is." She replied digging into her salad.

"A little hungry?"

"Well you did make me wait forty- five minutes to eat. Plus, I didn't have lunch because we were interviewing a suspect remember?"

"All I know is you declined my offer to stop by that farmers market we went by."

"Stop being such a pain in the ass," she teased giving him a playful look, "What else is on the dinner menu?"

"Well, I thought I would make these!" Jane said handing Lisbon a square package wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Jane, seriously?" Lisbon exclaimed after unwrapping the package, "Peanut butter and jelly? Are you serious? This was not what I was expecting, but I still like the surprise!" she said laughing.

"Where you expecting something fancy? Cause' everyone knows that fancy meals don't work well with picnics. But I did cut the crust off, which is pretty fancy might I add!" he replied a huge smirk on his face. "I told you tonight was going to be full of surprises!"

Lisbon was glad that he lightened up the serious mood between them. It was fun spending time with Jane alone. It felt like it was completely normal. She hadn't realized that throughout the whole dinner they had moved closer to each other on the picnic blanket. She and Jane were nearly a foot away from each other. After dessert, Jane had made chocolate chip cookies, they had settled into a comfortable conversation. They hardly noticed that it was getting dark out and that it was slightly cooling down, until Lisbon shivered a little.

"I'm a little cold. Are you cold?" Jane asked trying to hint that he knew she was freezing.

"No I'm fine, "she replied trying to suppress another shiver.

"You're not fine. You're cold. Here," he produced a blue cotton blanket from the picnic blanket. "You can share this with me."

"Jane, I'm good. You use it."

"Teresa, it's not like we're going to do anything. It's just a shared blanket between two friends who are cold," he insisted placing the blanket around her and himself.

"Jane…"

"Stop thinking of excuses and look at the sky. He pointed to the starry sky and looked up. She followed his gaze and gasped. She never had seen the stars this bright before. It was beautiful, and romantic. Letting herself get lost in the site above her, she didn't even notice when he crept closer to her and pulled the blanket tighter around them. She didn't notice him until she felt warmer. She turned to look at him to see if he was still watching the stars. He wasn't. He was watching her.

"I thought we were supposed to be watching the stars not each other."

She woke him out of his trance and he quickly put a little distance between them. She suddenly missed the warm heat that came from his closeness. "I can't help it you look beautiful tonight under the stars," he quietly told her. Lisbon shot him a surprise glance but he suddenly changed the subject, "Look, a shooting star! Make a wish!" he exclaimed pointing to the sky. They both looked up and made a wish. Then Lisbon's attention was turned back to Jane. She wasn't done with this conversation yet.

"Jane…"

"_Well here goes nothing"_ he thought as he knew that he couldn't get away from this conversation. "I'm serious, Teresa. I've wanted to tell you this ever since you broke your leg and I brought you home. I think I'm ready. In fact, I know I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" she asked taking in a shaky breath. She had seen him serious before but what she saw in his eyes, compassion, lust, love, was what scared her the most.

"I want to move on… with you. If you'll let me that is."

"Patrick…" he broke her off from her 'it's against work policy to be involved with a co-worker speech' by moving closer to her. He traced her jaw line with his fingers lightly before leaning in to capture his lips with hers. He kissed her with passion, letting her know how much he meant what he was saying. She gave in despite her brain telling her that it wasn't a good idea. After the need for air became urgent, they parted hesitantly.

She loved the way his lips felt against hers. They fit perfectly together she thought. But there was still one thing left on her mind that she needed to get out before they went too far. "One condition? We go slow. I don't want to rush into anything that we're not ready for."

"Slow is good." He replied knowing that's exactly what he wanted to hear. He knew Lisbon understood that he couldn't give everything to her at once. He was still broken but was moving on because of her. He kissed her slowly this time making it last. "That slow enough for you?" he said trying to suppress a smile.

"Perfect." She stated with a satisfied grin.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he sighed.

"You read my mind," she replied. Feeling very comfortable she snuggled in closer to Jane, resting her head on his shoulder. He gently placed a kiss to her forehead and draped an arm around her. This was perfect. He wouldn't have wanted to share this moment with another person. And little did they know that both their wishes had come true that night.

AN: Pretty please with Jello on top leave me a review!:)


End file.
